


A Different Approach

by Blu3sc0rpion



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3sc0rpion/pseuds/Blu3sc0rpion
Summary: -Short Story-After Zam Wessel's first attempt on Senator Amidalas life, she must devise a new plan- one that will take her out of the political arena for good. Contains graphic sexual content M/F. -A special thanks to the anonymous collaborator who provided me with the story prompt-





	1. Fateful beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme finds a droid on her doorstep, sent by an anonymous benefactor.

Zam Wessel paced the floor of the dirty hotel room, just as she had for the last several hours. Her first attempt on Senator Amidala's life had been _nearly_ foolproof. But she had been the fool who botched it. Although her and Jango were friends, in the business of bounty hunting, such relationships could not be relied on to avoid the repercussions of a job gone south. If she couldn't figure out a way to patch things back up and salvage the job, she might be out more than just a few credits.

Now that there had been an attempt on Amidala's life already things would be even more difficult. Only failure was not an option this time. Jango had warned her before she accepted the job, that his employer had steep consequences, ones that might involve her own life if she were to fail. She didn't know who had commissioned it all, she didn't much care. Not until now. Who ever wanted Amidala dead was surely someone in a position of power. She didn't want to find out the extent of it. The only option was to succeed.

Another overt attempt on the Senators life would most likely fail, since they were now aware of the plot against her. If she didn't act fast, they were very likely to post a heavier guard, if they hadn't already. That would certainly muck things up. She tried to run the options in her mind over and over with no avail. Trying to sleep would be useless. She would have contacted Fett to brainstorm ideas, but she didn't want to go back to him empty handed. He would think she was loosing her edge. It would kill her career.

Then it hit her. The perfect plan. It didn't have to involve killing the Senator, their benefactor only wanted her out of the political scene. Zam nearly blushed when the idea occurred to her, why hadn't she thought of it before? It was a flawless plan. It would seal the end of the Senator's career, all without a single death. It _was_ perfect. Only she had to act now, before others got involved. It was crazy, stealthy, and it just might work.

…...

Padme was anxious. She had always been a private person. When she had been ruling Queen of Naboo, it was out of necessity. It had been a learned practice back then but had worn off on her. She had her public face that everyone else saw, then there was her private side that she rarely showed to anyone. At times she felt her own family barely knew her. Of course living on different planets the majority of the time didn't help things.

But she really didn't mind the privacy. The only thing now was she had next to none. Guards had been posted all over her residence in the wake of the attempt on her life. Part of her took it as a tad bit flattering, that she was making such a difference in the Senate that someone considered her such a threat. She might have been given to a more prideful nature in the whole ordeal, had her beloved body double Sabe not been killed in the process.

Things could not have been worse. Trying to grieve for her lost friend, being crowded out of her own home, barely even allowed to be in her bedroom by herself. She hadn't even been able to truly cry. Not that she would have been able to. She was feeling a bit shell shocked by the whole experience.

At the moment she was sitting at her desk staring at a stack of papers she needed to look over for the next Senate session. She had been reading the same page over and over, not really seeing the words. She couldn't focus. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She had been at the task for over three hours with no results. Were she not constantly under observation she would have been crying from sheer frustration. She was not used to feeling so inadequate, ineffective. The presence of guards in her home made everything feel worse, since she bottled all of her grief up inside so no one would have to see it. It felt like she couldn't fit any more of it inside of herself. She felt like she might explode into tears and violence at any moment.

If she were more level headed, she might have cared. At the moment she didn't. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, when the door bell rang she nearly jumped out of her skin. All of the guards scattered about her apartment stood with a fixed posture, ready for anything at any given moment. They were everywhere- each window and door had at least one of them. Not to mention the others outside. If someone had reached her door, they were probably safe for entry. The guards outside had been very restrictive on who got past them. Even some of her friends and well wishers in the Senate had been turned away.

Still she meandered to the door hesitantly. She knew it was most likely safe, but she still was cautious. She had seen death before more than enough times to be familiar with it, but it left her feeling jumpy none the less. She couldn't stand the thought of being plunged into more of it. Not with the death of her friend being so fresh in her mind.

As she opened the door, a neutrally-friendly pair of eyes met her own. She wore a look of confusion on her face. "Can I help you?" She spoke from a narrow crack in the door large enough for half of her face to be visible.

The attractive pale face before her lit up with a mechanical grace before it spoke. "Senator Amidala, I was sent as a gift to be of use in your service. I am programmed with numerous subroutines I am sure will prove helpful. I eagerly await your instruction."

She felt even more confused. Perhaps this was some sort of joke? She might have laughed if she were under any less stress. "I'm sorry, do you take me as a fool? What sort of prank are you trying to pull on me exactly? Let me assure you, it's not funny. How did you get through my security?"

"I'm sorry Senator, I don't mean to cause you confusion. I am a BD-3000 luxury droid prototype. I was created to look and feel more human for more comfortable interfacing." His face was serene as he spoke in a calm matter-of-fact tone.

Padme surveyed him suspiciously, eyeing him up and down as if to measure his truthfulness. "I've never heard of male luxury droids, let alone ones that would pass as human."

He retrieved some papers from the pocket of his jacket and handed them over to her. "Here are my model identification papers. They also contain a complete list of all subroutines I am pre-programmed with, along with instructions for operation and maintenance."

She studied the papers with equal suspicion. Something wasn't right. This whole situation was wrong. Who was the mysterious benefactor? Why did they choose now to give her the droid- If he indeed was even a droid. "Who sent you?" She spoke still from the sliver opening in the doorway, as if it could shield her from the possibility of attack.

"That, I'm afraid, I do not know. My logs indicate I was sent out from the factory to arrive at your residence. You could contact them and request that information. Their information should be in my papers as well." Indeed, it was. She still felt she was being manipulated. None of this made any sense. Surely if someone had been kind enough to bestow her with such an expensive gift, they would want to give it in person. Not that she would have accepted it had they tried to pawn such an item on her. She would have rejected it. Perhaps that's why they sent it without any note or letter. Maybe they knew she would have been inclined to reject it.

"How do I know you're not just pulling one over on me? This paper doesn't prove anything other than a thought out disguise." Her grip on the door tightened as she subconsciously prepared to defend herself, her body throwing her into a panic in the process.

The face before her changed to a sorry, displeased look. Were it not for the unusual circumstances she would have found him quite handsome. She had a preference for fair skinned dark haired men. Even his eyes were her favorite shade of warm brown. It was as if it was all a trap designed to lure her in. Her gut told her to slam the door, to run and hide.

"I'm sorry Senator, I don't mean to frighten you. I sense your cortisol levels are quite elevated. I am programmed with 43 different massage and therapeutic modalities, along with several different meditation and hypnosis protocols. If those won't suffice might I suggest-"

"Enough with the act!" She said a bit louder than she meant to, drawing the attention of the security staff both outside and in. They stepped forward, now looking on at the strange man who stood at her doorstep. She would usually have been embarrassed for such a display, at the moment it felt warranted. "I don't know who you are, and I don't care. So far you've been unable to convince me you are being truthful. If you don't leave immediately I'm going to have security escort you off my property."

He put up his hands as a plea, trying to calm her down. "If you need more proof, let me show you." He turned to have his back facing her, and pulled up at the edge of his hairline at the back of his neck. She saw a glimmer of blue luminescence glowing beneath his skin in the shape of letters and numbers. Squinting to look at it, unwilling to leave the safety of her home, she saw the markings match the identification number that had been printed on the papers he had handed her.

"Come closer so I can see better." She ordered. He acquiesced without a word. He was close enough for her to reach out and inspect it, so she did. Running her fingers over the glowing markings did not change their appearance. It did not appear to be ink. As she was examining him, he placed a hand over hers. She jumped, before she could protest he led her fingers over what felt like a hard metal protrusion where his right suboccipital should have been.

"This is my port for external up-links. I hope I have been able to put your mind at ease." He stood holding an impossibly still posture as she continued to look at the droids identification markings. She suddenly felt very foolish. Maybe it was the lack of sleep all these nights that was finally getting to her. She felt helplessly paranoid.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so on edge," she began, momentarily forgetting she was only talking to a droid. It was an odd concept. She wasn't sure she was fond of a droid that passed as human.

The droid turned about to face her again. This time he was eerily close. "Please, there's no need to apologize. I am a droid after all." He gave a slight chuckle and grin at his remark. Coupled with his elegant Coruscanti accent his disposition was... _charming._ She found it unnerving.

He may have been being honest, but she still didn't like it. She didn't need some fancy protocol droid. "Well, I still can't accept you as a gift. I'm afraid you must return to wherever you came from and serve someone else. You won't be serving me."

"As you wish. I feel obligated to inform you there is a no return policy on prototype droids. If you turn me away I will simply be recycled and who ever purchased me will receive no refund." He spoke monotone. Now he truly sounded like the machine he was. Or perhaps it was sadness. She preferred if it were the first.

"How many credits are you worth, anyways?" She asked, feeling slightly guilty for the inquiry but genuinely curious.

"I was purchased for 150,000 credits."

Padme felt a pit form in her stomach. She couldn't let such an expensive gift become scrap metal. She also hated the idea of a mechanical servant that looked human. She felt awkward for it, she thought people would judge her harshly if they knew. It was probably part of the sleep deprived paranoia, she reasoned. She hadn't slept more than three hours in the last four days.

She opened the door fully, motioning for the droid to come inside. "I suppose you will have to stay for a short while then." She said drearily. "But only until I can find you a new owner."

His face lit up, keen eyes smiling back at her as if he could really feel joy. "I'm glad to hear it, Senator. I will try my best to please you. I do not think you will come to regret it."

As the two of them waked inside, the guards stood down back to their resting battle-ready positions. She let out a sigh of relief. Her body was aching all over from the stress induced panic she had been experiencing since her attack.

The droid did not wait to jump into service. "I sense you are tired, Senator. Shall I get you some tea?"

She paused before accepting. She was not used to a droid waiting on her. She didn't really care for anyone to be at her beck and call. It was one thing as Queen of Naboo, she did not enjoy. She was a fiercely independent woman who did not like to have others do what she could easily do for herself. But she _was_ exhausted.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." She said, reluctantly accepting his offer.

The droid gave a simple bow before turning towards the kitchen to prepare her a cup of tea. She retired to her bedroom in the meantime, changing out of her dress into her night robes. It wasn't quite her usual bed time, but nothing about the last few days could be considered usual or typical. Thankfully the guards left her alone while she was in her room. It was one of the rare times she was allotted some measure privacy. There were still guards perched outside her bedroom window. She tried not to think about it. She felt as if she were some specimen living in a glass house for everyone to look in at. Like she was on display in some sort of twisted side show.

Before she could follow the thought further, there was a light knocking at her door before it slowly opened. The droid came through, closing the door behind himself. It was odd. Only a few moments ago she was cowering behind her door. Now it... He? Was bringing her tea in bed.

Gently he handed her the steaming mug. She hadn't requested a specific type of tea, but he had discerned correctly. It was one of her favorites- a sleep blend. "Thank you..." She felt as if he should have a name. She couldn't just call him 'droid'. It felt odd. Even most droids had a string of letters and numbers that served as a name.

"You're welcome, Senator." He said with a bit of joviality, bringing his bent elbow to his waist as he bowed formally.

"...Do you have a name by chance?" She said as she sipped on the perfectly brewed tea, beginning to feel truly at ease.

"I'm afraid not, Senator. You may assign me one, if it pleases you." He said. She thought she might have seen his eyes sparkle. This droid must have more personality coding than all the droids on Coruscant combined. It wasn't overt, it was natural. Felt and seemed natural, just as he claimed he was designed to be. All of the subtleties of a real person, without _being_ real. She felt morally conflicted by his existence in the first place, his demeanor only added to her silent unease.

All the same, he needed a name. "Palo. That will be your name then. Does that sound alright to you?"

"It sounds lovely, Senator." He said, a look of genuine happiness falling over his face seamlessly from his previous expression.

"Padme. Call me Padme." She hated being called 'Senator' outside of the workplace.

"It sounds lovely, _Padme._ " She wasn't sure if she approved of the overly familiar way he was speaking to her. Perhaps it was just more paranoia that would fade away with a proper nights sleep. If only she could get some rest. Even when her body was tired, her mind would not shut off.

A look of confusion took over his face. He was too receptive for her liking. He might as well have been a Jedi, she felt like he could read her mind. "Is something bothering you, Padme?"

Where to begin? Everything had come crashing down on her at once. The galaxy was bothering her. There was nothing he could do to help her with that. "It's nothing, Palo."

Giving him a name might have been a mistake, she though. It felt odd to be treating him as a human being, when she knew he was not. There was something off about a human like droid.

"I am versed in 43 different therapeutic modalities, many of them very effective for stress and insomnia relief. Would you like me to service you?" He spoke with a certain suave, but also with uncanny innocence.

She wasn't sure what had her feeling so uncomfortable. If he only looked like a droid, it might have made her feel a tad bit better. But he didn't look like a droid, he looked _very much_ like a man, and a handsome one at that. A man who had just asked her if she wanted him to _service_ her. She didn't know if she could get used to this. She made a mental note to follow up and contact the manufacturer in the morning to figure out where this mysterious droid came from.

In the mean time she found her self lost for words. Sensing her hesitation, the droid continued on. "I can massage your shoulders if you like." He said, simplifying his suggestions to not overwhelm her.

Pursing her lips together, she looked over at him. It was silly. He was a droid programmed to help her, giving practical suggestions how to help her fall asleep. There was no ulterior motives. That was one way she preferred them to actual humans. She felt silly for feeling uneasy simply based on his appearance. It didn't change the programming that made him what he was. "Sure, that would be nice."

He swiftly moved to position himself behind her on the sleeper and began kneading her shoulders. She hadn't realized how much she had been storing her stress there until he began working on her. It only took a few moments for her to melt down to a calmer state.

Her breathing slowed, and her fatigue took her over. Her eyes were closed and she felt on the edge asleep as he continued to work on her. Padme quickly remembered she had been holding a hot cup of tea, and moved to set it down by her bedside before she accidentally spilled it all over herself.

She settled down more comfortably. No one had ever offered to massage her shoulders before. She hadn't expected it to be so effective. The droid had been adequately programmed, that she had no doubt of. She thought it out of character for herself to he so trusting of him so quickly. Not even an hour ago she had been questioning him as he stood on her doorstep.

As her breathing steadied into a slow deep rhythm, she began to notice a subtle fragrance. It smelled like silicone and lilac. Maybe it was the smell of Palo's synthetic skin? That must have been it, she figured. It was mild and pleasant, and somehow added to the sensations of the hands on her shoulders.

She didn't have time to think about it as she found herself falling asleep fast. She slumped back against the droid that held her upright. Slowly Palo moved to lay her down to rest before he drew the covers over her. He settled on the ground at the foot of her bed, switching into sleep mode as the sun began to fall on the horizon of the great city beyond.


	2. Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme has a very important senate meeting, but is quite distracted.

A week had gone by since the mysterious droid appeared on Padme's door step. The enigma surrounding his appearance still nagged at the back of her mind, although she couldn't ignore his functionality outweighed her paranoid delusions about how he came to be in her service. It was nice, usually she hated being doted on by servants and being made to have others do for her. After all, she had always possessed a spark of fierce independence that she held pride and reputation for.

But Palo never made it feel like she was any less independent. He seemed like a partner, helper, rather than a servant. The thought also made her cringe within herself. He was a droid, after all. Just because he looked and felt more organic than metal didn't change the reality of what he was. At times she felt embarrassed at having such an object in her house. Not only for the expense, but for the idea. What might people be thinking about her if they knew?

Mostly she tried to stave off such unpleasant intrusive thoughts. Palo made it easy to do just that. He always sensed when she was stressed, always had a list of suggestions that would calm her nerves, or help her. It felt more like having a friend than anything else. Of course it was his programming that made him so.

Although she appreciated his presence now, she had desperately tried to get rid of him the day after he arrived. The factory confirmed what Palo had said before, he was sent out anonymously as a gift. They validated his model number, along with the fact that he was not eligible for return. He would be scrapped if sent back. The first time she had learned of it, she felt bad for even wanting to reject such a gift and literally throw it away. Now, she couldn't fathom sending him for scrap. It made her feel guilty for the sake of Palo. It didn't make sense, but it did. He may have been only made of metal, but he was programmed to form relationships, to look and feel human. Scrapping him made her feel guilty because he was made to evoke such emotion.

This puzzled her more, still. As much as she didn't like it, she couldn't help but accept it. After all, since Palo was now in her service, the guards that had been posted all about her apartment were dismissed. He was equipped with top of the line defense software. No one was getting to her through him. It was easier to feel at home with them gone. It was easier to sleep. As each day passed she found herself trusting the droid more and more, without so much as a reason to why. It seemed logical. Why not trust a droid? But to the same measure, she still did not know who sent him, or why. To that she could only assume the person who sent him meant no harm. After all, he had only been help to her, not harmful or even slightly intrusive.

Padme was poised on the edge of her sofa skimming the days most noteworthy holonet reports, drinking tea Palo had prepared for her while he was busy about doing household chores. The assassination attempt felt so far away, like it had happened in another life. Her friend had died for her, she should have felt guilty. Even though she tried to stay morose for the sake of Sabe, she found she couldn't.

She felt awake, alert, happy. Even when her mind told her she should feel a measure of sadness, she couldn't even feel that. She couldn't feel suspicion or anger, or anything other than a mildly blissful state. It had been growing in her ever since Palo had arrived. She couldn't explain it. Maybe she had gone too long without true companionship? Whatever it was, she knew she had to attribute it to his presence.

"Padme you have a senate appointment this afternoon at twelve-o-clock. Shall I arrange an outfit for you?" He asked, standing with gentle posing at the forefront of the living room.

She was almost shocked at how she had gotten so used to him in such little time. It truly was unlike her, completely out of character, but somehow he just seemed to mesh with her so well that she couldn't really lend the thought much credence.

"Sure, that would be lovely." She answered, glancing up at his perfect from from her holonews projection. She mentally scolded herself for watching him with interest as he walked away. There was the slightest hint of arousal that she tried to quell. She instinctively reached for a feeling of disgust at the thought, but all she found was the placid contentment that seemed to consume her senses these days. She ought to have felt ashamed of herself, or her mind told her as much. She found she didn't have the capacity to feel such things. Why should she? He was designed to be pleasant on the eyes. She was no lesser for noticing as much, or at least she told herself.

She switched her attention again to the headlines. Nothing caught her attention or interest, it was all the same things, just a new day. The reports seemed to be constantly cycling about the same few issues from day to day. She didn't really care about it too much, it was more habit than anything else.

 _What I should be doing is reviewing the notes for the senate meeting this afternoon,_ she thought. Her and a small committee were to collaborate on drafting a bill that would put the trade federation under more regulation. It was too often conglomerates and special interests took precedence over the liberty and freedom of citizens of the republic. It was a very important bill, and perhaps even the reason behind the assassination attempt.

She found it odd the prospect didn't scare her anymore as it had. She would have had good reason to be scared. She should have been, she reasoned. But she didn't. Again, she found she didn't much care.

Some what begrudgingly, and most certainly out of obligation, she went to her office to review notes and outlines for the plan she was to present. She thought about her audience, what type of linguistic gymnastics she might employ to persuade everyone to get on the same page. She was a savant when it came to negotiations, but being well prepared never hurt. After all, it was part of her usual strategy.

After spending a little time looking over the outline she had prepared, she glanced at the clock. It was already getting late into the morning. Padme made her way to the fresher to shower and get ready. She saw an outfit laid out on the bed. She had nearly forgotten Palo had fixed one for her. It was a good choice, a regal looking corseted red velvet gown with one of her less cumbersome headdresses. There was an assortment of black and silver jeweled necklaces placed to the side and a prudent pair of black lace shoes. The droid certainly had a tasteful eye.

Looking at the time yet again, she tore out of her clothes quickly and left them strewn on her bedroom floor and hurried into the shower. She had little time to spare at this point, although half of her routine had already been finished, since Palo had chosen an outfit. Still, she always liked to be early rather than on time, so she hurried all the same.

She flew out of the shower nearly as quick as she had rushed in, nearly crashing into Palo in the process. He was kneeling to gather her discarded clothing to put them in the wash bin. She was caught a little off guard and quite a bit unclothed as her towel was barely covering her upper half at all, leaving most of her lower half uncovered.

Instinctively she blushed and tried to hide better herself behind the towel without much success. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just-"

"No need to be embarrassed, I am a droid after all." He said, nearly sarcastically as he gazed up at her, still kneeling as he collected the clothes from off the floor. He slowed to a halt as he continued to look up at her from his vulnerably alluring position.

Her mind was suddenly flooded with thoughts, shamefully erotic thoughts. Yet she still couldn't find where she had left all those other emotions. All she had was the background contentedness that had been so prevalent over the last week. Shame was nowhere to be found, so all that would attach to the things that were running through her mind was desire. Suddenly her whole body was on fire. She couldn't tell if it was just her, or if he was looking at her in a way he hadn't before, or if his gaze had always been so filled with lust. Or perhaps it was a reflection of herself. Either way, again she found she couldn't much care.

But there was an alarm going off in her head, lights flashing, sirens blaring. This was wrong, regardless if she could feel it or not. Her mind knew it was wrong to feel this way for a heap of metal and silicone with some ones and zeros for thoughts. Still her body didn't care.

Palo stood up from his kneeling position after what felt like forever. She had never been so aware of how tall he was compared to her, or how she found it notably attractive. Again that lovely smell of lilac that came off of his synthetic skin permeated her senses. Before she found it pleasant, now she found it intoxicating. Images formed in her mind's eye, lurid things. Soon she felt herself dripping wet, all within the span of a few seconds.

"Padme, I sense you are quite aroused. I can relieve you, if it pleases you. I am programmed in several forms of sexual behavior designed to provide-"

She blanched at his words, quickly wanting him to stop talking as she was beginning to feel uncomfortable, the first unpleasant emotion she had felt in quite some time. "I, uh, no- no thank you, that won't be necessary." She said taken aback, although her body was still begging for attention, thouroughly intrigued at Palos offer.

"With such an important senate meeting in such a short time, sexual release will provide you with a clearer mind. In your current state it is unlikely you will be as focused as you would like to be so soon." He stated in a factual manner, still his eyes seemed to tell other stories. She felt completely delusional. He was a droid, a subject of his own programming.

_Why must I always overthink everything?_

Suddenly her inhibitions lessened, replaced with a curious excitement. She had used a few sex toys before, this was just like that, she reasoned. He was a droid, after all.

"I suppose you're right," she said, trying to sound as casual as possible, as if to save some dignity. As if it mattered to begin with. Her heart quickened a tad in anticipation, but she stood there frozen in place, unsure of what to do next. The whole situation was so absurd and out of the norm, it gave her a sense of adventure, one that she wish she could have resented.

"Lay down, get comfortable." Palo said in a somewhat gentle yet commanding tone. Unable to do much in the heat of the moment besides feel awkward, she was glad for the direction. She lie down on her back beside her laid out outfit, arms rigidly held at her sides, knees dangling over the edge, toes brushing against the textured carpet. All sensations that ran through her suddenly felt too loud. When Palo knelt between her legs and gently brought her knees to rest on her shoulders, she nearly leapt out of her skin.

"Try to relax," he suggested. She took a deep breath and did try, but her whole body was tensed in suspense.

The first contact sent waves through her, as he brushed his smooth fingertips over her swollen lips. He brushed over them again, this time thumbing over the sensitive bead of tissue sending electricity dancing through her body. Her back arched in response, her breath becoming shallow and rapid. She had been with a few lovers in her time, but none compared to this type of surgical precision. He hadn't even done much other than touch her, already she was on the edge.

Gently he spread her lips open and pressed his lips to her clit, sucking gently before pulling away to tease her a bit with the tip of his tongue ever so slowly, but at just the right pace.

Padme found her legs begin to tremble as she tried hard to stifle the moans of pleasure that welled in her throat as she climaxed, grabbing at the sheets of her bed and thrashing her head back and forth, gasping for air.

But Palo didn't stop, he kept on, this time quickening his pace, delicately pushing two fingers inside of her, quickly finding her g-spot and applying just the right amount of pressure to make her writhe. Usually she would have had a bit of a refractory period, but already she found herself building up warm pleasure between her thighs, quickly approaching orgasm already. Her trembling legs began to feel weak and heavy as she began to climax again, this time more powerful than the last. She was unable to stop the moans of pleasure that grew louder this time. Her whole body shook as her orgasm ripped through her body.

She had expected him to stop by now, but still he didn't. He began to suck on her clit harder this time, roughly and firmly rubbing her g-spot until she found herself quickly building up to another orgasm. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, her whole body was hot and sensitive to the touch and she was beginning to feel sore from so much attention that she was not used to receiving. She was on the edge again, no longer caring how loud she became or how much she trembled or the fact that she was mercilessly bucking her hips, fucking his fingers that had become thoroughly drenched in her cum. She was so close, so desperately close to orgasm, her whole body shook as she moved herself on his fingers, while he continued sucking her clit.

Palo began to hum a low gutteral note, adding a gentle vibrating sensation to her already overwhelmed senses. It immediately pushed her over the edge, violently convulsing and shouting as she came harder than she had ever in her entire life.

After her trembling lessened, Palo gently withdrew from her to retrieve a wet towel for Padme to clean up with. She lay there, completely out of breath, body humming with warm pleasant sensations. As Palo walked towards her handing her the towel, she rose up on her elbows, still slightly aghast at what had just transpired. She just stared at him, naked and reeling from what he had just done to her.

"Here you go, Padme. It's nearly time for you to leave to your senate meeting. I know how you despise being late to anything. I do hope you are feeling relieved." He spoke with a slight malevolent twinkle in his eye, but with the voice of a gentleman.

She was speechless for a moment before she reached out for the towel he was offering her. Then she looked at the clock, which promptly brought her to her senses.

"Yes... Thank you, Palo." She said, still slightly out of breath. He left with a sight smile and a bow of the head, closing the door behind him. Padme rushed up to clean up and get dressed, slightly light headed from their encounter, still unsure of how to feel about what had just transpired, although she had no time to think on it now. She had a meeting to attend.


	3. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme comes home from a successful day in the senate.

The day flew by quickly. Time had a way of getting away from Padme when she was so productive. Her appointment with the committee had been particularly successful- she had managed to get everyone to agree on a set of stipulations that would help improve the quality of life of many in the outer republic territories who often times had a hard time having a voice in the senate among all the special interests that were always over represented. 

Padme attributed her success to her unusually sharp senses and clear mind. Palo had certainly been right, she doubted she would have been nearly as effective without his help. 

It meant more to her that it usually would have, to be working hard in the senate. It was always her main objective, to serve and shape policy to help those without a voice. To stand up for people who were so often unable to do it for themselves. It was what gave her a sense of purpose. Even more so now, in the wake of the attempt on her life. She was sure, whoever it was out there who had wanted her dead had to have been cursing and dreading her efficacy. The thought of it put a satisfied smile on her face. She liked the idea of her enemies sweating over her. _Let them,_ she thought. _Let them watch and see._

By the time she had wandered back to her apartment, she was tired, but quite happy with herself. As she walked through the door she was a little surprised to see palo in the kitchen making dinner for her. He had done this many nights for her since he had arrived, but she still had not become accustomed to being waited on in such a way. 

“Padme! How did it all go? I trust the meeting went in your favor?” He asked, stealing her eye contact from across the room. She found him uncannily expressive. There was something about the way he looked at her that made her shiver. She tried not to think about it. 

“Yes, it went very well, actually.” She nodded, moving to hang her jacket on the rack before settling down on the sofa to put up her tired feet.

“Shall I pour you something special to celebrate?” He moved towards the liquor cabinet she kept moderately stocked for special occasions and visitors with particular tastes, eyes glittering with pride.

“No, that won't be necessary. Its It's really not such a notable victory, there still is so much work and persuading that must be done. It's only the first win in a _much_ larger war. Who ever tried to assassinate me is still moving against me, I have no doubts about it. If they cant kill me they will put something else into motion, make it harder to work in the Senate. What bothers me most is this was an easy victory. I don't expect things to continue so well in my favor. Not with political climates being what they are. It’s a very dangerous time to believe in helping common folk, in the senate.” She spoke as the thoughts entered into her mind, mulling them over, throwing shade on her sun lit victory. It was too easy to get carried away by a somewhat meger accomplishment. 

“I think you dont give yourself enough credit.” he said in a matter-of-fact tone as he walked towards her with the dinner he had prepared. “Don’t you think the results of your work are a result of the effort you put in? It seems like the logical sequence of cause and effect, to me.”

“Things aren’t always that straightforward with politics,” Padme said as she became more and more critical of her days work as seconds passed. 

“Perhaps you are right, Padme. I’m not programmed for politics, after all.”

“Politics are mostly frustrating and very boring. You aren’t missing much,” she mused as Palo placed an exotic looking soup and salad in front of her. “You shouldn’t have gone through all the trouble, Palo,” she said, still having a hard time being waited on.

“Without things like this to do i’m afraid my life would be quite… _dull._ It’s really no trouble at all. Quite the opposite, actually.” Palo spoke, catching her gaze and holding it without mercy. It left Padme inexplicably speechless. 

After an embarrassing pause, she broke the silence. “Well, it looks wonderful. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome. Before I start to tidy up is there anything you need?” Padme felt slightly paranoid, but could swear his tone was uncannily seductive. She felt herself become uncomfortably aroused and quickly cursed herself internally for it.

“No, this will be all,” She said curtly, as he turned without a word and resumed his duties. She felt disgusted with herself for watching him walk away with such needy interest. She couldn’t help but wonder when she had become so perverted?

Padme ate her dinner silently, to the sound of Palo tinkering around in the kitchen then moving to different parts of the apartment to clean and tidy up. When she had finished eating, before she could even move to bring the dishes to the kitchen, Palo was rushing over to her to take them himself. 

“I’ve got it,” She said in an annoyed tone, waving him off. He stood back with a curious look on his face, as if she had hurt his feelings.

“Have I done something to offend you, Padme?” He asked innocently, a look of sadness falling over his face. 

_What is it with this droid?_

“No, not at all. It’s just that sometimes, people like to do things for themselves.” She said in an explanatory tone, standing up and taking the dishes in hand as she walked towards the kitchen sink.

Palo stood in place, confused expression still written all over his face, bleeding into his voice as he spoke. “That’s interesting. It seems contrary to my existence. If people like doing things themselves, why create droids at all?” _Perhaps his sarcasm levels are turned up too high,_ she thought. Or was he actually curious?

“Are you always this insightful?” She said, a hint of irritation in her voice, mostly stemming from being discontented with herself. Placing the dishes in the sink, she turned to look at him, still stuck in the same spot.

“I’m sorry if I came off as rude, Padme. It’s a genuine curiosity for me. There are many things I don’t understand about organic life. Often times it seems... illogical to me.” He wore a genuine look of wonder on his face, similar to that of a child. But he wasn’t a child, he was a droid- the most interesting droid she had ever met in her life. 

“Well oftentimes emotion and logic do not coincide.” Padme spoke eyes cast downwards in contemplation of her own words.

“So I have observed,” He said in a dry tone. There the sarcasm is, she thought. For a droid that struggled to understand the intricacies of organic life, he seemed to portray an imitation of it rather well.

She turned to walk towards him, her inquiring mind taking over. “Do you _feel_ anything?”

He switched from his show of interest to a typical droids response, prattling off lists of things that were rooted in fact and logic. “I have multiple sensory arrays designed to mimic the primary organic senses, such as sight, auditory, touch-”

“I meant emotions.” She cut him off, placing a hand on his chest, noticing with agonizing desire how firm he was to the touch. She quickly dismissed the observation. 

“I am programmed to be empathic, and have multiple interpersonal interaction and relationship protocols.” Another list of cold and calculating logic.

“Of course.” She said, withdrawing from him, turning to her bedroom to change into her sleep clothes. Palo trailed after her.

There was that concerned look again. “This bothers you?”

“Of course not.” But it did. The manner in which it was so easy for him to change between logical lists and human emotion, or what at least simulated it, was frustrating to her. But then again, she was looking for something that surely wasn’t there. He was a droid. She just needed to remember that. _If only he wasn’t so damn attractive, it would be so much easier..._

“I sense changes in your hormonal emissions that correlate to what people refer to as being… _distressed._ ” If only he didn’t have that look on his face, the one that made her feel so drawn to him. The look where she could swear that he was no droid at all. But that was his purpose, to evoke such responses. She hated it. Her face began to blush as she dug through her drawers looking for her sleep clothes. 

“And because of your programming, you’re supposed to be attentive to those kind of changes?” She said, critical and short, eyes focused harshly in front of her as she rummaged. She already knew what his answer would be.

“Yes. I am a service droid, after all. What kind of servant would I be if I were not? What purpose would I have then?” His voice was apologetic. As she looked over at him, she could see his eyes were nearly pleading for her to be content with his answer. Of course she wasn’t. But in the end, it wasn’t his fault.

“I suppose you’re right.” She sighed, defeated.

“I’m sorry I come off as offensive Padme. I really don’t intend to.” For being a heap of code and programming, he sure had the sad puppy act pinned down quite well.

“No, Palo. I’m not offended.” She said in a kinder tone. “You know, on the planet where I’m from, sentient droids such as yourself are considered beings with rights just like organics.” She studied his reaction, wondering what it might be. She saw a spark of what seemed like wanton mischievousness behind his dark eyes. Certainly, it _must_ have been her imagination she reasoned.

“I was aware places like that existed. Does that pose a moral dilemma for you, owning a droid of your own?” His voice was like velvet, suggestive and smooth as he took a few steps towards her, still maintaining a respectful distance. 

She liked that voice, that look in his eye. For all the high end sensors he was equipped with, she was sure he knew it, too. He could probably already sense her hormone levels shifting as she became wet as she failed to keep the thought of him at bay any longer. It was only this morning that he had given her so much pleasure. She couldn’t stave off the memories of it any more. It was so out of character for her to be like this, so driven by her animal desires. But they were too powerful for her to ignore, too distracting to care too much about contending with them. “Perhaps...”

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” He said, sparkle in his eye and a wicked grin forming on his face. 

Padme paused a moment to take a breath, before she dared to voice the words that lingered on her tongue. “So... you said you have senses that mimic that of an organic’s,” She said, turning towards him and stepping closer until she could smell that familiar sweet scent of his skin. It made her even more ravenous.

 

“Yes.” He spoke simply, studying her body as she moved in on him. She even thought she could see his pupils dilate. Perhaps she was only seeing what she wanted to see. 

“So you can feel things, then? Like I can?” She said, while hesitantly reaching her hand out to trace the skin of his arm, careful to study his response.

“In a way I suppose you could say that, but then again, all sensations are just feedback from sensory input. Your senses are biological, mine are engineered. All the same they provide stimulus that is translated into signals that travel through neural pathways into our minds, and then translated into words to describe them, like cold or hot. Wet or dry... Pain or pleasure.” His eyes seared into hers as he spoke with lustful intent. 

“You feel _pleasure?_ ” She felt her skin get hotter, more sensitive. 

“The simple answer is yes, but perhaps not in the same way that organics do.” His eyes still looked her up and down, sensing how to react. 

“Oh,” She barely whispered. She felt like she might explode from the tension growing inside of her.

“This intrigues you?” Palo asked, cocking his head to the side, rogue smile curling at the edges of his lips again.

“Of course it does. I’ve never met a droid that could feel.” She spoke, entranced. 

“Have you ever asked any other droids?” That suave smile grew more wicked, sending electricity into the air between them. 

“No,” she whispered, her breathing becoming shallow and desperate. Her mind was alive with things she didn’t dare ask, things that she was aching to learn. 

Darkly, Palo gazed into her eyes as he spoke with polite formality that added to his charm. “Padme, I sense you’re highly aroused. Would you like me to relieve you?”

Breathlessly she spoke, “ _yes._ ”

Quickly and shamelessly she met his lips in a kiss, pulling him towards her onto the sleeper. Palo readily and generously reciprocated, hands gently trailing down her sides. As she pulled him down on top of her and began shakily tearing at his clothes, he giggled and whispered into her ear coarse and low. “ _Mmm._ So _eager,_ ” his words immediately had Padme reeling hopelessly in throes of passion. He pulled away for a moment to stand up to unclothe himself. She watched him, aching for him on top of her again.

She couldn’t help but notice the complete grace in all of his movements, like a dancer. His face wore the expression of a man taken by lustful desire. For now he was no longer a droid to her. He _couldn’t_ be.

His body was absolutely perfect in every way. His cock was impressively large, she had a hard time tearing her eyes away from it once he revealed himself to her. She found herself nearly drooling at the sight of him. 

“Does this body please you, Padme?” He spoke softly, climbing between her thighs. She couldn’t get her voice to work so she nodded her head instead, mouth agape in awe. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Her body was absolutely on fire with every touch, with the thought of what he might do to her. 

As he eased his way into her slowly, she couldn’t help but unleash a series of small moans and whimpers. It seemed he knew exactly where all her most sensitive spots were, as he immediately took care to pay them extra attention as he alternated slow and quick pacing in ways that had her already too close to orgasming. 

Between gentle thrusts he explored her body, hands roving over every inch of her, tongue tasting and sucking on her flesh, leaving tender bites on her neck and shoulders. The raw sensory experience was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She felt like he was more than pleasuring her, he was making love to her entire body. 

She had been with a few lovers here and there, none had been so attentive, so passionate, so skilled. The way he hummed and moaned in her ear made her desperate in ways she wasn’t sure she could ever satiate. All she could think of was all of the ways she wanted him. 

Her legs began to tremble as she clasped them tightly around his torso as she neared climax. Palo leaned back gently rubbing her clit as she orgasmed, sending her into waves of pleasure and warmth that cascaded through her body with force. 

Without any time to recover from the orgasm that was still pulsing through her, Palo quickly put her on all fours and entered her more forcefully this time, already quickening to a brisk pace, gripping her hips firmly to move her on his cock. She had never been handled so roughly before, the surprise of it sent electricity jolting through her body, dancing over her skin. She could feel his hands on her as he moved forward to caress her breasts, another hand wandering down to tease her clit again, sending a string of unintelligible cries from her throat.

He started pounding her harder still, as he began to moan and pant in her ear. Her heart thudded in her chest as she thought of him cumming inside of her. The idea of it pushed her closer to the edge again. 

As if he could hear her thoughts, he came, pulsing deep in her womb. The feel of it was warm, and somehow made her so much more sensitive. His pulsing thrusts began to slow as he pulled out of her, moving her to lay on her back as he spread her legs open.

She was so close to orgasm, with his cum warm inside of her she become tender. Palo’s dark eyes bore into her as he blew gently on her exposed clit. Pleasure pulsed through her, begging for more. Delicately, he flicked his tongue over her clit a few times, just enough to bring her to the edge. It was too much.

“ _Mmmmmm, Please…_ ” 

Palo spoke seductively between licks, “please what?” It was a tone she had never heard him use before. Something about it was so… _powerful._

“You’re teasing me too much. _Please_ let me cum… _Please._ ” She begged. She had never begged anyone so desperately in her life. To her surprise, she didn’t mind it at all. Somehow, she found it particularly erotic. 

He answered her with a devilish smile, as he quickly obliged, eating her in just the right way, sending her over the edge almost immediately. He continued to eat her as her orgasm glowed throughout her body in a pleasant warm sensation. 

After her writhing calmed, he climbed up to meet her, pressing his perfect lips to hers, the taste of their cum on his tongue. It was strangely overpowering, sweet even. She wanted more. 

Without a word she moved to let Palo lay down as she crawled between his legs, his cock still wet from both of their orgasms. Curiously, she began to stroke him, coaxing soft moans from him as she teased his tip with her tongue. Palo moved his hand, interlacing his fingers through her hair, gently guiding her down further on his manhood until the entire tip was in her mouth. Slowly she worked until she had taken the majority of his shaft as well, and began generously sucking on him, working him with her hand at the base of his girth as she did. 

This was so out of character for her. Out of all the other lovers she ever had, she would have never let anyone treat her like this, pressing her head down on their cock, not even gently as Palo was doing. They would have known better than to ever try that on her. With Palo it was different. She didn’t mind it. She actually was surprised to find she might have actually preferred it. In the moment she didn’t think about it much. All she could think about was making Palo cum, and how badly she wanted it, how much she loved everything that was happening between the two of them. 

It didn’t take long for Palo to orgasm, spilling an impressively large load into Padme’s mouth, which she greedily swallowed every drop of. Somehow it left her feeling loose and dazed but oddly euphoric, like she had taken a tranq or some exotic spice. _The feeling of a satisfying lover,_ she thought with a sigh. She climbed up to collapse beside him, hooded eyes lazily eyeing the figure who lay beside her, unwilling to recognise the man she had just shared so much with, was a droid. The thought repulsed her too much to give any attention to. And now, in such a state, the last thing she wanted to do was dwell on anything that would bring her down.

“You’re quite good at that you know,” Palo said as he rose from the bed, moving to clean and clothe himself. Padme was not about to get up and do anything, and was nearly upset Palo wasn’t going to stay and lie beside her. Another frustrating reminder of his true nature. Still, she smiled at the compliment. 

“So you _can_ feel pleasure, then.” She said with a bittersweet feeling taking over her heart.

“I did tell you that, didn’t I?” He said with a devious grin. “Anyways Padme, you ought to get some rest. Shall I wake you up tomorrow at the usual time?”

“Yes, Palo, please.” She nodded, drifting quickly off to sleep, as he turned off the lights and softly closed the door behind him.


	4. Greedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme feels under the weather

“I’m sorry to have to do this Zam,” Jango said, voice touched with remorse but only ever so slightly. “But you knew the stakes when you signed up for this job,” he added more sternly as he paced back and forth before the bound and gagged shapeshifter, contemplating how he might deal with her. 

Zam had stopped trying to wriggle herself free from her restraints hours ago. It was useless. She had figured something like this might happen, but never expected anything quite so... _uncompromising._ The extent this mystery employer was willing to go to in order to ensure both the success and secrecy of the job was respectable, she had to admit. She might have respected it a whole lot more if she hadn’t been drugged and stashed in a musky storage room to some unknown bar in the lower levels of Coruscant. 

Although the fact that they had kept her alive to this point was promising. If they wanted her dead outright, she surely would have been dead already. So there might be some chance to explain herself still. She had gone over a short script in her mind in case she had the opportunity to share her plan with anyone who might be able to save her from her impending fate. Chances are, if she did get a moment to speak, the time she would be tolerated for would be very fleeing. 

All the while she was focused and thinking, Jango continued to pace back and forth in front of her like a caged animal, looking more and more anxious as the moments drug on. “You know Zam, I _recommended_ you for this job. Our employer is not happy. Lets just say you’re not the only one under the fire here.” He spoke, hand held to his forehead in bewilderment. 

Zam looked up at him and into his eyes, praying he might give her a chance to say something to explain herself. 

He looked down at her propped against the grimy concrete wall, meeting her begging stare with a look of disgust and promptly looking away again. “Don’t look at me like that.” He spat angrily. “You know, if it wasn’t for me you’d be dead two times over. Do you know that? They want _me_ to kill you.” He paused for a moment, emotion draining from his face. “I might even have to. It is just business, _after all._ ”

…….

Padme’s eyes felt unusually heavy as she forced herself to rise from the sleeper. It was several hours past when she ought to have gotten out of bed. Usually it would have had her feeling unproductive and lazy, but today was not full of pressing appointments anyhow, so she permitted herself to sleep in. 

She couldn’t explain why she was feeling so off. It was almost as if she were hungover, but not quite so severe. She sauntered over towards her bedroom door, throwing on a scant silk robe to cover herself as she wandered out to the kitchen to grab a cup of hot tea. It would help her wake up, she thought. Anything to pull her out of the hazy funk she was in. 

Palo was in the kitchen already as Padme collapsed on the sofa, limp and unmoving. She didn’t have to say anything to Palo for him to know to bring over her favorite tea. He already had it prepared and in a cup by the time she had entered the room. 

“Are you feeling unwell?” He asked worriedly as he handed her the steaming cup of tea. 

“Not entirely,” Padme answered, bringing the cup in both of her hands to her nose, smelling the light aroma of the subtle herbs that she always loved. It smelled different today. Somehow it was muted, tones of it replaced by the scent of Palo’s skin as he stood adjacent from her, kind porcelain face looking down with a slightly un-satisfied expression.

“Really, I’m _fine._ I’ve probably just been working too hard I suppose,” She said, eyes wandering off to stare in the distance as she wondered what might have had her feeling so exhausted, doubting her work was truly the cause for her current state. 

“Are you sure?” He asked insistent still, dark glassy eyes studying her intensely. He spoke as if she had given the wrong answer. It was beginning to annoy her. She found she had little patience for his prodding.

“ _Yes._ You’ve got all of those fancy sensors, why don’t _you_ tell _me?_ ” She jabbed back at him, unsure why she was so quick to be irritable this morning, but not really caring. 

In answer to her request, he scanned her up and down with his eyes, pausing for a moment to make sense of data, she assumed. For a moment he looked slightly pleased, perhaps even surprised. Quickly the appearance of those emotions faded into the routine courtesy that he used when addressing her. 

“I sense elevated histamine and lower than average dopamine levels, all consistent with the human body’s response to being under extra stress for prolonged periods of time.” He said in a matter of fact tone. 

“Well that sounds about right,” Padme sighed, sipping on her tea, looking off forlornly at the distant horizon of the cityscape beyond her living room window. She couldn’t help but replay the last few weeks in the back of her mind. It was easy to forget how stressful life had been as of late. An assassination attempt, the loss of her dear friend, living under duress of the threat of another attempt, not to mention the stress of working in the senate- the whole reason someone was trying to get rid of her to begin with. It didn’t take too much imagination to think up why it all might be beginning to affect her. 

“Might I suggest a few things to help ease your stress?” Palo asked, glittering eyes gazing down at her. 

All traces of irritability left her instantly. Just as quickly her heart stopped, stomach tying into knots as she thought of what he might be meaning- what she _hoped_ he was alluding to. She only felt the shame of it for a moment before her mind began replaying all of the fervid images of what he had done to her only the night before. 

Her body was shameful quick to be stirred by his words, she thought. Suddenly she was very aware how she was barely covered by her silk robe, only just falling to cover some of her curves leaving most of her body exposed. Her skin began to grow hot and sensitive, contrasting the cool silk of her robe that brushed against the skin of her chest as she breathed. 

“What do you have in mind?” She asked, stifling the blush that came up to give color to her cheeks. 

“I could massage your feet while you sip on your tea if you like.” He suggested, sly smile on the corners of his mouth as his eyes suggested things he hadn’t yet spoke of. 

“That sounds lovely,” She said, slightly abashed at her quick reaction to be so shamelessly excited by him. It was unspoken between the two of them- she knew that he could sense it, how worked up she had gotten. 

If she had any doubts, the twinkle in his eye as he sat before her to start working on her feet told her he knew all too well what he was doing to her, how every touch had her desperate for him. It felt salacious to have him sitting before her the way he was, hard nipples exposed, lips moist in anticipation of what she wanted him to do next. 

As he massaged her, even that felt sensual, all of his light and firm variations of pressure on the soles of her feet sent signals to her body, pooling pleasure in her belly. It took every ounce of self control to not become a moaning mess on the couch, not to spread her legs and beg him to pleasure her as he had before. So she sipped on her tea instead as he continued, nearly unbearable sexual tension building up within her, so wet at the thought of him that she began to drip down her legs. 

As the silence grew, she began to break. Usually he had always asked her if she wanted him, now he wasn’t saying _anything._ Padme was jumbled up inside with words, desperate shameful words. Ones that she never had to say before, because Palo could always sense when she needed him. Now he was drawing her out. He was going to make her ask. At first she didn’t think she had it in her to ask. As her body screamed for attention, she found the will within her desperation. 

“Palo,” she began quietly as he moved his eyes to meet hers, an intrigued look on his face. The rest of the sentence she had planned on saying unravelled before it had even reached her lips. So instead she gazed back into his eyes, face turning red in embarrassment as to what she wanted so badly. He looked back at her as if he were challenging her to say it. There was no way he didn’t know what she was trying to say. That fact should have made it easier, she thought. But it seemed to have the opposite effect. 

“I, uh…” She stalled, hoping he would fill in the blanks. Instead he looked as if he were enjoying her struggle with a pleased smug look on his face. 

“Yes?” He said dark and sly, and somewhat deathly serious in a way that made her melt even more.

“I need you,” Padme spoke barely above a whisper, mostly in a mumble. Palo’s face lit up with an amused expression. 

“What is it that you need from me exactly?” He said, making a show of feigned ignorance to what she was asking. It was driving her crazy.

Her body was aching to be touched, she hated this game he was playing. She couldn’t handle his avoidance of the subject. She wanted to slap him in the face and kiss him all at the same time. But she couldn’t help but remember he was only a droid. She resented that fact. She wondered in the moment, if he was truly a droid at all. If he was, what was the point of this game he was playing?

The thought stirred a panic in her chest that made it slightly difficult to breathe. She could remember the metal port beneath his skin, all of the things that her mind told here were logical and true. All the same she couldn’t help but feel the lingering uncertainty. It scared her. The glowing face that stared up at her, waiting for her to answer, waiting for her command. Waiting for her to put words to what he very well knew she wanted. 

Not knowing what lie beneath those eyes, not knowing the reason behind him acting like this, not understanding him at all, gave an element of mystery to him that she found surprisingly arousing as it was genuinely frightening. The two sensations danced together in her chest, both electrifying and satisfying. All of it adding to the way her body lusted after him insatiably. 

Unable to find words to put to the conflicting whirlwind of emotions and thoughts that had taken over her mind, Padme lunged forward, pulling Palo in, crushing her lips against his. 

Hungerly, her lips parted and Palo readily followed suit, tongues aggressively searching out each other’s mouths. A few moments later and heaving for breath, she drew back, gazing up at him. Palo chuckled, looking back into her eyes with a glint of hunger. “I want to try something. I think you’ll love it.”

Palo stood, holding out his hand for Padme to take as he led her into the bedroom. As he closed the door behind them, her heart stopped again. 

“So what do you think?” Palo asked gently and kindly as they stood near the foot of the sleeper. 

Still rapt by all of the questions that had been filling up her mind, Padme was mostly speechless. She looked at him needily, knowing that she would do anything if it meant even a fraction of the pleasure he had given her before. It was growing desire, a driving need. 

Palo was waiting for her response, staring at her patiently, a question on his face. _What was it he said? Something new?_ She nodded her head in agreeance, earning another chuckle, this one darker than the last. 

“It’s very simple. I just want you to do as I say.” Something had changed behind his eyes, something new lingered there. A sense of command, a dominance. _Interesting,_ she thought. Her body was so eager to comply, so wanting for attention. She nodded her head again, still not finding words to suit her. 

“It’s important that you tell me if you want me to stop. If you say the word ‘red’, I will know to stop. Do you understand?” He spoke in a neutral instructional tone, searching her eyes as he spoke to be sure she was hearing him. 

Padme nodded her head again in agreeance, completely intrigued as to what he had planned, still warring with the idea of whether or not he was a droid in her mind. If he were human, the implications would be disastrous, _deadly_ even. 

_He can’t be,_ she reasoned. There was too much to attribute to the fact he was a droid. Not to mention she had never seen him sleep even once. He had only ever plugged into his charging port once every few days for a couple hours. 

She felt like she was going crazy, completely delusional and paranoid. She had been under extra stress, she figured. Even Palo had noticed her body showing the effects of it. He was created to be convincing, and he certainly was that. She wanted to just let go, to forget about everything else, even if only for a little while. 

“Padme, I need you to answer me. Do you understand?” He said in a serious tone as he took her chin in his hand, directing her gaze towards his gently. 

“Yes,” she spoke softly, entranced by everything that was happening. 

“What are you going to say if you want me to stop?”

“Red.”

“Good.” A devilish smile curled up at the edges of his mouth as he gently moved his hands to brush the silk robe from her shoulders, leaving it to fall at her feet, making her shiver.

Palo eyed her up and down, grabbing lightly at her curves as he looked, as if he were inspecting her. Judging from the pleased look on his face, he was not disappointed. 

Withdrawing from her, Palo began working to free himself from his own clothing. “Get on your hands and knees.” Palo spoke in a voice Padme hadn’t heard him use before. Of course it was still him, still the tones that she recognised as his voice, but it was different. It was commanding yet calm, nearly hypnotic. Although she couldn’t help but hesitate at such a strange request.

As Padme lingered at the edge of compliance Palo began to grow impatient. He stepped to stand behind her, taking her wrists in an iron grip on either side of her hips, whispering low in her ear. “Do as I say, or _else,_ i’ll have to punish you.” His words sent shivers down her spine. As he released her wrists, she hastily got on all fours as commanded. 

There was a sense of freedom in not knowing what might happen next, a feeling of being tethered to the moment. It was not a sensation she was used to feeling. She felt it unlock desires within herself that she never knew existed. The things she wanted Palo to do to her, the things she wanted him to make her feel, caught her off guard. 

Part of it was that she had never been an explicitly sexual individual, never had been much for being sexually involved with anyone. There had been a few she had been with, but it was always too difficult to maintain relationships given her very demanding job, and few having the patience or understanding that they would always come second to the republic. No one had ever been so giving or knowledgable as Palo. It was a novelty, to be with a lover so skilled and intuitive as he was. It was an experience that was all involving, something she never knew she needed, until now. 

_Now,_ as she poised submissively on the floor as Palo circled around her, giving feather light touches down her spine, gentle pinches down the backs of her thighs, quickly making her uncomfortably aroused. 

She couldn’t help but moan needily as he brushed against her clit purposefully yet ever so lightly. Her body had been on fire for him for too long that now every touch and tease stoked the embers of her arousal leaving her aching. Her mind was filled raw desire of something that spoke on the most basest of levels of her consciousness, bringing her beyond words or explanations. 

Another stroke, another moan, Padme couldn’t help but move her hips against the contact, chasing after something more. 

Palo climbed up onto the sleeper, reclining at the headboard, watching her naked form quiver as she remained so subserviently silent and waiting. “Come here.” He said, stroking his manhood as he watched her. 

Padme moved to rise and go to him but didn’t get far before she was verbally reprimanded. “I didn’t say you could get off your hands and knees, you _greedy_ girl.” Padme’s heart stopped and her chest reverberated with a lustful jolt of desire as she resumed her position on hands and knees, awaiting more direction.

Palo’s eyes sparkled darkly as a look of sadistic pleasure took over his face. He spoke, giving only one word as a command. “Crawl.”

Immediately she began to move towards him on all fours, sauntering up languidly to the place where he rested. She naturally settled in between his thighs, looking up at him pleading as she drank in his perfect form. 

He slowed stroking himself to hold his member at it’s base, presenting his manhood to her, again uttering only one word as a command. “Suck.”

Laying out on her belly, she moved to take him in her mouth readily, instantly earning a small grunt of pleasure from Palo. Her mind was void of everything except all that her body was experiencing in the moment. How Palo’s hips surged forward, bringing his manhood deeper in her mouth, how her whole body was entranced by him, easily taking him deep into her throat. How Palo ran his hand posessively through her hair, gently pulling and pushing her where he wanted her to go. How her own growing orgasm was welling inside of her, pulsing hot and wet as she took him closer to his own pleasure. 

When Palo came, he had his fist pulled tightly in Padme’s hair, pushing her roughly down on his cock with low animal grunts of satisfaction as he spilled deep inside of her. Padme loved every moment of it. She swallowed around him hard, relishing every drop of him, how sweet he tasted. Again, she found her body heavy with a buzzing warmth that rushed through her veins leaving her feeling sleepier. But still, her body was burning for release, more now than ever before.

Palo tugged on her hair, pulling her up off of his manhood, gently tracing her swollen lips with his fingers. “Good girl,” he cooed, eyeing her with wonder and praise. He sat up to meet her lips, tongue tasting every inch of her mouth as she returned the same in her euphoric haze. Palo moved to pull a finger through the wetness that had dwrenched her, then broke off from their kiss eyes searing through her while he tasted her.

All Padme could think of was how badly she wanted him inside of her, how close she was to orgasm already even sitting here, waiting for him to pleasure her. She couldn’t help but let out a tiny whine as her eyes implored Palo for more. 

In response, Palo quickly moved to circle her throat gently with his hand, pinning her to the mattress as he climbed on top of her. Swiftly reaching over to her bedside table he reached out for one of Padme’s silk dress sashes that had been laid out for her to wear. Palo took care as he bound her wrists together, tethering them to the headboard. 

As soon as he was satisfied she had been properly restrained, he pushed his way inside of her. Immediately, Padme was taken by the rush of pleasure, back arching up from the sleeper as her body quaked from the pent up sexual energy that had been overwhelming her senses, now finally finding promise of release. 

Palo thrust expertly, dragging the tip of his manhood over just the right spot, as he continued to hit it just right over and over, bringing her closer and closer, so desperately close to orgasm. He leaned up off of her as she wrapped her legs around his hips, continuing to meet his thrusts with ones of her own, hands relentlessly fisted, struggling against the tie that he had so mercilessly placed on her wrists. She wanted to move her hands to guide his hips, take control of her own pleasure. She was so close after so long, it was driving her mad. All her mind could think about was how right it all felt, how good he was making her feel. 

Palo gazed down at her, body writhing, lips trailing off listlessly inaudible praise and pleas, head thrashing to and fro, body nearly convulsing as she neared the crest of her pleasure. A look of dark power took over his features as he reached a hand back down to circle her neck, tightening ever so slightly, but just enough to make her feel slightly light headed and pleasantly distant. 

Just as she was about to orgasm he pulled out, tightening his grip slightly on the sides of her neck. Her body was screaming for him to finish her off, begging for completion, just as she began to chant the word please over and over again as he chuckled, loosening his grip slightly on the sides of her neck. 

Palo moved a hand down to stroke her clit, sending waves of vibration through her body. Still, she felt void. She needed him inside of her, needed the warmth of his throbbing cock penetrating her, pressing on all the right places. As he played with her clit, it only made her more hungry for him. 

“Let me cum with your cock, _please,_ ” She squeaked between gasps and moans as he continued to play with her clit, watching her with interest as she reacted, each touch sending shockwaves through her body. 

Palo licked his lips as he took the sight in, eyes boring into hers. “Alright,” He said as he quickly thrust his entire length into her, drawing out slowly to torment her again. He pressed his body against hers, lips grazing against her flesh as he spoke in wickedly seductive tones. “Only because you begged me so sweetly you _greedy girl._ ”

She only answered him in cries and moans as he brought her closer to orgasm so quickly. Padme grew louder in her cries, walls restricting around his manhood. Palo squeezed on the sides of her neck harder this time as she began to orgasm. Waves of pleasure overtook Padme, each one more vicious and overwhelming than the last untill she had reached the height of her orgasm, Palo harshly slamming himself into her, spilling inside of her again. The warmth of his semen made her orgasm longer and longer, until the last of it was just a glow in her body ebbing out to her limbs, making her ears ring. 

Palo pulled out of her and laid next to her, gently freeing her wrists from the silk sash that held them captive. As he released her he took each wrist into his hands, massaging them and kissing them where they showed marks from the tight binding she had thrashed against. 

She could see his lips moving to say something, as he lovingly brushed the hair that had fallen over her face. She couldn’t quite make it out through the wane of ringing in her ears. She let out a giggle instead, nestling her face into his perfectly chiseled chest, wrapping her arms around him as he reciprocated. 

Although Palo had no need for sleep, he stayed there holding her as she drifted off, nuzzled up against him peacefully, completely satiated.


	5. Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short time later

Jango had left Zam in the dirty back room for quite some time now, after being summoned by their employer, or at least someone who would represent them. There was no way for her to tell the passage of time other than her own internal sense, which wasn’t anywhere near accurate. According to her, he had been gone quite a bit longer than she had been comfortable with. It was possible he was being punished for not killing her soon enough. Perhaps even dying for it. If that was the case she would either sit here until she too was dead, or someone would be coming soon to hasten the process. 

It had been foolish to not come to Jango sooner, to explain the designs she had set in place. She cursed herself for all of the things she should have done differently, especially not being astute enough to take out the target in the first attempt. If she had, this would all be over and she would be someplace else, on some other job. Or perhaps taking a little well needed vacation after being paid such a significant sum. Instead she was here, tied up, joints aching and screaming from being forced into uncomfortable positions for too long.

Then a pair of footsteps echoed down the hall, from one, no- two beings that headed towards the room to which she was confined. The door creaked open on its’ track, revealing two figures, silhouetted by the blinding light behind them. To her fleeting relief, one of them was Jango. The other, she couldn’t quite tell. They were human in form, clad in a dark robe that hid all of their features aside from the stature of their frame. The door came to a close behind them, Zam’s eyes adjusting to the dimmer lighting of the room again. As the unknown figure came into better focus, the figure’s ambiguity remained. Jango’s face was covered by his helmet, not a good sign, she thought. That meant this was all business. She shuddered at the thought of what that meant. 

Then, a sense of dreadful acceptance flooded her, as she felt she was about to meet her end. It was the strange calm that settled over a being as they realized they were most certainly about to die, that their work in the galaxy was done. As much as there were regrets that nagged at the back of her mind, it was all muted by the rush of endorphins that mixed in her veins as she resigned to her fate. 

Jango steadied his blaster, aimed for her skull. She made no attempt to bargain, or explain. The seconds before he pulled the trigger seemed to drag on for an eternity. And then she looked up to see the hooded figure forcing Jango’s hand down, blaster now aimed towards the floor as a heavily modified voice sounded out from beneath the cloak. 

“My employer wishes to hear a statement, before judgment is rendered,” spoke the figure to Jango. 

“Very well,” the bounty hunter replied as he holstered his blaster, quickly pacing across the distance to roughly pull down the gag over Zam’s mouth. “Any last words?”

Suddenly the resignation that had fallen over her diminished into an adrenaline rush that caused her core to tremble. She wasn’t going to die, now she would have a chance to explain herself. It wasn’t over after all. It caused her to feel a dysphoric panic that she tried to work past in order to speak effectively. 

“There is a plan in place, it’s happening as we speak.” 

…….

It had been over a week since Padme had return to the senate at all. She couldn’t quite explain how it all started, or how she had become such a prisoner to her fleshly desires and erotic delights. She hardly thought of the shamefulness of owning such a droid anymore, she didn’t think about what he was much at all. She couldn’t. There simply wasn’t any room for that sort of thinking at all. Not with her craving him so much all the time, not with how he seemed to lord over her. It wasn’t quite as if he were controlling her, although it could be amounted to that. But she found it was what she wanted, what she desired. The fact that he was a droid? It hardly mattered at all anymore. Her body didn’t care what he was, her body only knew what he could give her. It’s all she could think about any more.

Some from the senate tried to come to her apartment, to ask her if she was okay, when she stopped taking calls. When she stopped giving reasons as to why she wasn’t going to the sessions any more, it caused a few to worry. At first it was an anxious thing for her, when they would come poking around looking and inquiring. She used to feel obligated, that she should go back to the senate. Go resume her work. As the days drug on with the senate in her absence, she couldn’t fathom ever going back. To be in the midst of all those people, to have to talk, bargain and persuade, it seemed something she would be unable to do. Just the thought of it made her feel sick. 

Palo seemed to be a salv for all of the things that made her feel ill. All of the things that stressed her, he was the answer. He was a medicine, a drug. She didn’t care which. It was hard to care too much about such things when he could make her feel so wonderful, in ways she didn’t even know she could feel. He brought things alive in her that she never imagined wherever possible. Did it matter that he was a droid? The question mattered less and less each day, until it was no longer a question at all. 

When Palo had begun bringing things home for her, tools and toys with which to torment her, at first it had been embarrassing, but always so invigorating- _exciting._ It always added to her pleasure, always made things a bit more, interesting. The way Palo would wield them on her, it felt like he had a wealth of experience and knowledge behind his actions, touches and words. It was like the two of them were linked, like he could see inside her mind, feel what her body wanted, what she needed. It seemed like he knew what she wanted more than she even knew herself.

Now, as she was laced in ropes, tied precisely to harness her face down on the sleeper, her body was alive at the thought of what he might do to her next, the thought of what she wanted, with the knowledge that he would come up with things even better than she could imagine. He hadn’t ceased to deliver on that front, not yet. 

Once she was properly restrained, Palo moved to the table, where a variety of tools and toys were laid out, just out of sight from where Padme lie bound and waiting. She could hear him pick up something soft sounding, perhaps a paddle or a whip. Coming near to her again she felt his hands smooth over the skin of her thighs, teasing around her more sensitive areas, moving up to grab roughly at her ass before giving her a generous spanking, earning a soft moan of surprise. 

“Such a good little slave,” Palo said smoothly, pinching at her ass, spanking her again before teasing the tassels of the whip over the ridge of her spine, quickly then giving her a few lashes to the backs of her thighs, just hard enough to keep her paying attention to what he was doing, but not so hard as to cause distracting pain. 

“You’re going to make me cum with your sweet cunt,” Palo said low between lashes, these ones harder than the last. “And then you will make me cum with that precious mouth of yours.” One, two, three more lashes, intensifying in harshness, all of it sending electric pulses of pleasure between her thighs, making her dripping wet for her master. “You don’t get to cum until I say so, unless you wish to be punished.” Another lash, followed by a finger, teasing over her engorged clit, causing her to cry out in pleasure, hands gripping at the chains that held her arms spread out over her head. 

“Yes, master,” She panted, pleasure still aching in her groin.

Palo gave slack to the chains that held her ankles in place before giving the order. “On your knees.” She swiftly brought her legs curled beneath her, presenting her ass to her master. “Such an eager slave,” he said, pushing two fingers inside of her, feeling the slick wet fluids that dwrenched her, teasing at just the right spot that made her throb with pleasure, already dangerously close to cumming.   
“ _No-_ ” She panted, voice laced with the pleasure that expanded in her belly. “You’re going to make me cum,” she said, partially begging him to let her, partially warning him she couldn’t take much more. 

Palo chuckled darkly as he continued to finger her, rubbing gently on the spot that tormented her as she began to pulse around his fingers. She tried hard to stave off the orgasm as it swelled through her, but as he kept on, not letting up from tormenting her, she cried out as her body shook, waves of pleasure ripping through her body, her limbs trembling in the shock of it. 

“You greedy slave,” Palo said, withdrawing his fingers from her, giving her a few more lashes. These ones were hard, leaving raised red marks as the leather strips hit her skin. The pain mixed with the after swells of pleasure, amplifying the humming that resonated through her body from the orgasm that left her ears slightly ringing. “Now you must be _punished._ ”

Palo moved to untether her from the ties, moving her to lie on her back, then rigging her arms above her head once again, tying her ankles to her thighs, suspending her legs to spread, baring her womanhood, dripping wet from her own cum, still needy for attention. He straddled her chest, as he gazed down at her, lusty expression on his face. She looked up at him willingly, obedient and silent, waiting for him to use her for his own pleasure. Her skin was overly sensitive at the thought, as her body was begging him to take her, use her to his own ends. 

“Open,” he commanded, Padme readily obeying, moistening her lips and parting them. He drew a fist through her long hair, gently enough yet somewhat roughly. With his other hand he guided his cock into her mouth, slowly yet without pause pushing inside her until his entire length was buried. At such an angle, it was somewhat uncomfortable for her to take him completely, but she willed herself to obey the intrusion, opening her throat and jaw to accommodate him.

He quickly established a rhythm, his leaking precum already escaping him, causing a sweet taste to the saliva that welled in her mouth, lubricating his member as he continued to thrust in her face, guiding her on his cock more roughly as he went on, nearing orgasm. She only wished that she could take him herself, suck on him like she wanted, so that she might taste him as he spilled inside of her. Of course this was punishment for being so quick to orgasm without permission. It was meant to leave her wanting. 

Palo took to pulling her hair harder, moving her violently on his member as he came, pushing her as far as she could take him, spilling deep in her throat as she took care to swallow on his pulsing member. He made sounds of approval, groaning salaciously as he held her there on himself for a few moments more as she continued to swallow around him. He looked down at her as he withdrew from her mouth, taking her chin in hand, thumbing over her lower lip, then moving down to pinch at her nipples, causing her to writhe in wanting. 

The mixture of euphoria from swallowing him and pleasure that still ached in her body left her in a haze, a state where the only part of her that existed were her needs and desires, and her will to please her master. 

“You did well,” Palo said, climbing low over her, pressing the tip of his manhood against her entrance, Padme gasping, eyes boring up into Palo’s to convey the pleasure she felt as he entered her fully, as his tip lingered over the spot that sent waves through her body. “You will take me again. You will not cum.” His dark eyes glittered, knowing that following his commands would be nearly impossible for her, taking sadistic pleasure from that knowledge. 

“Yes, master,” she whispered, as Palo began ramming her hard, causing slight discomfort from the force he was using on her. The pain of it was drowned out mostly from the swelling pleasure she felt, and the knowing that soon he would spill in her again. Just the knowledge that she was serving his pleasure made everything feel right, as she became completely submerged in her animal instincts and desires. Just as Palo crested another orgasm, he bent down to bite Padme’s shoulder hard, arms wrapping around her to slam her body down on his cock, spearing through her as he came with a low growl, teeth tearing into her flesh slightly, leaving purple marks where they had sunk in. 

Palo brought his face to hers, moving to whisper in her ear. “Such a good girl,” swiftly moving to meet her lips in a kiss, tongue exploring her mouth, groaning slightly as she searched him out in return, still helplessly tied, cursing the binds that kept her hands from roving over his perfect skin. 

Then, crawling down slowly, he moved to suck on her nipples, one at a time, then pinching them gently, then harder, until she writhed a bit, yelping from the mixture of pain and pleasure that sung throughout her senses. Then slowly, he planted kisses down between her breasts, down her stomach, until he reached her clit, still swollen and pulsing. Softly and torturously slow he kissed her there, Padme trembling from the exhausting pleasure, her body crying out for climax, begging him to let her cum. 

Palo continued on like that until she was one kiss away from cumming from his tongue, then withdrew, Padme panting and whining from the sudden loss of stimulation. “No, please,” she begged between ragged breaths, panting desperately, cursing even more her binds, her body aching, wishing she could reach down to touch herself, to give herself release.

Palo took to untying her binds from her legs, then her wrists as he moved to the table again, selecting more tools and toys to wield on her. Padme, unable to stand waiting any longer, reached down to rub herself silently, cumming only seconds later, body quaking from the release she had been patiently waiting for. Soft strangled cries escaped her as Palo turned back, seeing her writhe on the sleeper in orgasm as played with her clit, the waves of pleasure swelling through her body. 

“You _bad_ slave,” Palo said darkly, bringing over a collar and leash, along with a small wearable vibrator. “Get on your hands and knees,” he commanded, Padme quickly following his directive. He quickly corrected her. “On the floor.” She followed his command again, moving to the floor, not a word to be spoken.

He clasped the collar to her neck, leash in hand, then strapped the vibrator to her hips precisely set to torment her engorged clit. Silently he took to lubricating himself, then probed one slick finger in her ass, making sure she was wet enough before he pressed himself against her, this time entering her from behind gently. 

“Such a selfish, greedy slave,” He said, burying himself in her, pulling on the leash as he did. “So thirsty for pleasure,” he continued, talking over Padme’s whimpers as her body trembled from the torrent of sensation her body was taking on. 

Palo began to take a quick pace, thrusting, pulling on the leash in one hand, giving her lashes with the other. “You will cum over,” one lash, “and over,” two lashes, “until I say you may stop.” Another lash lands on her side, welting immediately from impact. “Until I say you’ve had enough.”

“Yes, master,” Padme let out between ragged breaths, straining against the posture of her position, against the collar that grabbed at her throat, making her feel lightheaded and faint, exacerbating the orgasm that grew between her thighs, that quickly took over her body, trembling as she held herself upright

Still he kept on relentlessly pounding her, seeming to intensify after she climaxed, letting out low grunts of pleasure as he gave a few more lashes as he came inside of her again.

After what felt like hours, and several climaxes later, Padme was trembling with exertion, barely able to hold herself up, skin of her back tender with marks and welts. Palo came once more, then withdrew from her. Padme quicky collapsing from the floor as he moved to gently unclasp the collar, and remove the harness from her hips. 

“Good girl,” he cooed in her ear, kissing her cheek delicately before he picked her up in his arms, placing her on the sleeper as he went to retrieve some hot towels to clean themselves up with, then taking to gently massage lotion into any marks he had left, adding some bacta to the scuff marks on her knees from taking him so obediently on the floor for so long. 

Quickly he went to the kitchen to make up some of her favorite tea, then brought it back, propping her up gently on the headboard before handing the cup to her, sitting beside her as she sipped, gently stroking her hair. 

“Come away with me, Padme. Tonight. Let’s leave. You and I. Let’s never come back.” Palo said with words that were asking, but in a tone that held more authority. 

For a moment she was shocked. How could he ask her to leave Coruscant? The senate? “I can’t just leave,” she said with less assuredness than she would have liked. “My job is here. In the senate.”

“You haven’t gone to the senate in over a week. Before that you hated to go. You don’t want that life anymore.” He leaned in closer, those dominating eyes searing into her soul. “You know what you want,” he added seductively, sending a shiver down her spine.

For a few moments, she was rendered speechless. Two halves of herself warring, unbelieving that she would so easily give up everything she had worked so hard to attain all of her life. But now, indeed she was a different person. One given to carnal desires, one who couldn’t stand the thought of stepping foot in the senate ever again. 

Darkly he leaned in on her, clasping one hand around her throat, pinning her to the headboard. “I could order you to go,” he said low, growling seductively in her ear. 

She looked up fawning into his eyes, breathless and taken by his stare, her basest instincts winning her over. “Yes, master.”

…….

“After the first attempt failed, security was too tight to get to the senator effectively, assassination was going to be impossible. But I have friends- friends at LeisureMech. Incidentally they owed me a favor, so I commissioned a droid, one of those creepy prototype models, the ones that look, sound, _feel_ like human. Their programming and hardware were, heavily modified. His model has the pheromone emitter, I turned it on permanently. His ejaculate is _drugged._ I have the program to the unit downloaded on my communicator so everything I’m saying can be verified. She has been dosed a _significant_ number of times. Now if she doesn’t get the next dose, she will die. And if she were to die from withdrawal, it would look like a bad spice habit gone wrong- no splashback. Side effects of the spice include extreme submissiveness, sexual behavior and social phobia. She might not be dead, but with each passing day going to the senate will seem more and more impossible for her. With the dominating subroutines I have running on that droid, in less than a week he should have her half way across the galaxy. His primary objective is to get her to leave coruscant and never come back. No death, no mess to clean up, no questions. It’s a clean way for Senator Amidala to make her leave.” There was a silence between the Jango and the other figure that stood before her. Jango turned his head to look at the hooded one, tilting his head in question. “I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner, I just didn’t want to come back empty handed. _Please,_ ” she begged, eyeing both of them, all but begging for her life. 

“You’re ingenuity is intriguing,” the voice said, nodding his head. “Although I’m afraid it’s not good enough. Senator Amidala is still alive. The job was for her to be killed. You have _failed._ ” The hooded figure turned to Jango, who gagged Zam once again, and took his blaster in hand understandingly. “Kill her.”

In a rush of panic, Zam’s world went dark, blaster bolt placed neatly between her eyes, searing through her skull as her body hung limply in its’ ties. 

“Although it wasn’t what we had ordered, this plan of hers might still work.” The figure spoke, turning to the door. “Get me that communicator so we may confirm the designs that have been set in place.”

“As you wish.”


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palo and Padme depart from Coruscant

Jango handed over the communicator to the hooded figure. “Here you go sir, nabbed it off of her when I bagged her up.”

“For your sake, bounty hunter, you better pray she had been right. Let’s not forget who suggested her for this job.” He said, distorted voice turning harsher and more severe.

“You know better than to make idle threats,” Jango warned, confidence showing in his voice. “Besides, you need me. I doubt our employer would be too pleased if I ended up dead.”

The figure made no rebuttal, only took to thumbing through the communicator, eventually finding the droid program hidden beneath a few layers of code in no time at all.

“I didn’t take you for a slicer,” Jango noted, arms crossed before his chest. 

“I am of many talents. Here we are. Wow, the girl wasn’t joking. And it appears as if the droid is already headed off world.”

“It’s a shame then,” Jango said, kicking his boot into the duracrete. 

“I suppose it is,” the figure recounted. “All the same, here is your payment.” A sizable bag of credits was exchanged between the two of them. 

“Nice doing business with you, sir. Until the next time.”

The figure waved a hand at him, both acknowledging and dismissing him in the same motion as they parted ways. 

…….

Palo had helped Padme pack up her things. All in all, there was very little she was actually taking with her. In the end it amounted to three suitcases and two smaller bags. 

They had already been on journey for three days now, as they headed from Coruscant to an outer rim world that Palo had chosen to keep a surprise. They had decided they would know their new home when they saw it. Till then, it would be a voyage going from one place to the next, seeing the galaxy one planet at a time. Her starship was comfortable enough to accomodate their journey as well. It had been, and would continue to be, a leisurely voyage. 

Palo sat at the helm while Padme curled up by his feet, the stars pulling into long white streams of light as they shot past them. 

At this point, her need for him was insatiable. She thirsted for him constantly, reduced to merely nothing as she would beg and whimper for him to allow her access to his manhood, to swallow some more of his seed that always left her feeling so satisfied. It was a chemical drive, an animal need, it took over her mind, the senatorial training and goals of her past were nothing in comparison to how much she needed him now. He was all she wanted anymore, she couldn’t think about anything else. 

So she didn’t mind the collar that wrapped around her neck, pronouncing her ownership to anyone who wondered. She didn’t care that Palo preferred her on her hands and knees most of the time, bare of all except the golden cuffs that bound to her ankles and wrists that made restraining her significantly easier. 

There was only one thing to care about.

“Master,” Padme begged, eyes gazing up longingly at her master as she began to rub at her clit, which seemed to be permanently swollen, always begging her for attention. Palo glanced down at her, mewling as she maintained eye contact, rubbing herself harder and faster. “Please, I need more,” she begged, voice ragged as she pushed two fingers inside of herself, finding quickly the spot that felt warm and pleasurable as she massaged it. 

Her eyes became lidded as she quickly neared orgasm, still struggling to keep them trained on her master who looked back down at her with interest as she touched herself. 

“Please, ma- _ah,_ ” her desperate words caught in her throat as she trembled with pleasure, panting as the waves pulsing through her lessened. Immediately she resumed, begging and pleading, the swells of desperation only growing deeper as she went without. 

“On your back,” Palo commanded, Padme quickly following his direction. As he slowly withdrew himself from his pants, she made small sounds of excitement, her mouth already watering at the sight of him. 

He began slowly stroking himself as he stared down at her. In torturous anticipation, she began to touch herself again, pinching one of her firmly erect nipples with the other hand. “Stop touching yourself and watch, greedy thing.” Palo said, causing Padme to whimper with disappointment as she followed his command, watching with wide eyes as he quickened his pace. 

He climaxed silently, watching as Padme stared at the cum that slicked his abdomen, dripping down his cock, covering his hand. “Come now, clean your master,” Palo said, bringing his hand forward for her, which she promptly licked clean, quickly moving up to lick and suck the rest of it off of him. 

“Good girl,” he cooed gently, turning his attention back to the viewport before him as they exited hyperspace before a planet of yellowish color. “Our first destination, Cloud City. Our room has quite the view.”

Padme glanced out the viewport then went back to ogling at her master instead, heavy warm feeling taking over her body. 

_This is it, now. This is what life is. Pleasure, servitude, luxury,_ she thought. She need want for nothing, but only what her master could provide, what he would taunt her with. It was a state of pure bliss. 

“Come now, darling,” Palo said, standing up and leading her towards the private quarters. Let us dress you so we may see what the city has to offer.”

“Yes, master.”

_**The End** _


End file.
